Crank Zent
Crank Zent (クランク・ゼント Kuranku Zento) was a veteran officer belonging to Gjallarhorn's Mars branch, serving as a First Lieutenant under Mars Branch Chief Coral Conrad. Profile Physical Appearance Crank was an older man with a large, muscular build, shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He had a brown goatee as well as a scar on the left side of his lips. He always appeared wearing his Gjallarhorn uniform. Personality Crank was an honorable soldier who hated having to fight child soldiers even if those were his orders.Iron and BloodBarbatos Unlike many members of Gjallarhorn, Crank respected Ein despite his lineage as half martian. Crank cared more about his fellow troops then he did about himself, sacrificing his own life so that they would not be punished for his failure.Glorious Demise Synopsis Crank Zent was sent on a mission with his former student; Orlis Senja and fellow soldier Ein Dalton to attack CGS and assassinate Kudelia Aina Bernstein. Like the other two high ranking soldiers, Crank piloted a Graze into battle. After seeings the devastation cause by Orlis's lackluster leadership, Crank comments that many casualties could've been avoided if they had deployed sooner.Iron and Blood Orlis goes ahead in his mobile suit and destroys many of CGS's mobile workers. Crank disapproves of his actions, but can do nothing because Orlis is the mission commander. Orlis eventually tracks down the enemy leader, but is killed when the Gundam Barbatos arrives on the battlefield to protect CGS.Iron and Blood After Orlis's death, Crank and Ein engage the gundam and Crank discovers he has been fighting child soldiers during the course of this battle. Crank is horrified by this discovery, greatly disliking the idea of fighting against children. In spite of his discomfort, he battles with Mikazuki Augus: pilot of the Gundam Barbatos until Ein is injured. Crank notices that Barbatos' thrusters malfunctioned and used the opportunity to flee the battle with Ein and the remaining Gjallarhorn troops. Barbatos When Crank returns to base and reports the news to Mars Branch Chief Coral Conrad, he is scolded for being defeated by children and ordered to complete the mission.Barbatos In order to avoid more casualties, and divided responsibility, Crank decides to return to CGS alone and challenge Mikazuki to a one on one duel with Kudelia as his demanded prize. Crank is able to fight on par with Mikazuki for a short time, but is eventually defeated when his Graze's cockpit is damaged by Barbatos's mace weapon. Having failed once again, Crank asks that Mikazuki take his life so he would not have to return the base and share blame with his fellow troops. Mikazuki obliges and shoots Crank dead.Glorious Demise Skills and Abilities Crank Zent was a verten soldier with enough military experience to grant him a high rank within Gjallarhorn. He was a skilled enough mobile suit pilot to briefly fight on par with Mikazuki Augus, who uses the Alaya-Vijnana System and a Gundam Frame in battle.Glorious Demise Mobile Suit Main Article: EB-06 Graze Lieutenant Zent piloted a basic Graze unit during both the assault on CGS and his duel with Mikazuki Augus.Glorious Demise After his death, the Graze would be confiscated by CGS and later piloted by Akihiro Altland and Norba Shino. Appearances ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans *1. "Iron and Blood"'' *2. "Barbatos" *3. "Glorious Demise" *4. "Price of Life (Mentioned)" *5. "Beyond the Red Sky (Mentioned)" References Category:Characters Category:Gjallarhorn members